


Fighting for Mikado

by Yuuki17



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki17/pseuds/Yuuki17
Summary: Mikado is tired of Aoba and Kida fighting each other (and over him). Luckily Izaya and ice cream prove to be great distractions.





	Fighting for Mikado

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work posted on this site and it's pretty old. I wrote after watching the first season of the anime and reading the novels. It was first published on the Drrr! kink meme. I just wanted to post some of my old work, since it usually was about rare pairings like Aoba x Mikado. Enjoy!

Mikado Ryuugamine was walking in the streets of Ikebukuro after school.

It was just another normal day, or as normal as it can get in this city. It was a very warm day, people were crowding the streets, everything looked peaceful.

Too bad Mikado was feeling anything but peaceful, and for once it didn't have anything to do with something really dangerous.

Well, depending on how you looked at it.

“Hey! Let's go pick up girls! On such a bright day maybe the Gods will give us luck!”

“Heh, Kida-senpai, you'd need a miracle to actually pick up a girl. But do try, Mikado-senpai and I will cheer you on” 

Mikado sighed. The sources of his troubles this time were his best friend and kouhai. They were like little kids! They kept arguing, making it seem like they were just teasing each other, but Mikado knew better. The two seemed to have some kind of rivalry between them; always trying to outsmart each other, arguing about who had more skills with girls and if things got really bad they even started arguing about who had better style and looks! Mikado was tired.

“Really now Kuronuma-kun, you shouldn't say such things when you haven't had a girlfriend yet”

“Well, at least I've been kissed by two girls. And I'd rather have no girlfriend than a girlfriend who's obsessed with Orihara Izaya”

Aoba smiled. 

Kida's eyebrow twitched.

Mikado gulped. 'Uh-oh,' he thought, 'now this is getting way out of hand'

“You're only saying that because you're jealous that I could actually get a girlfriend, Kuronuma-kun. I feel sorry for you.”

“Eh, is that so, Kida-senpai?” Aoba was still smiling.

Kida gave that look. The look.

Mikado gulped, he knew that look. Usually when Kida gave it meant he'd say something completely insensitive that would get him in trouble.

“Of course I feel sorry for you! If I had a face as girly as yours, I wouldn't be able to get a girlfriend either. Ha-ha!”

 This time Aoba's eyebrow twitched. His girly looks were a sensitive subject for him. Sure, it was nice that people though he was good and innocent because of them, but it was a little irritating when his enemies didn't take him seriously. And they paid.. Dearly.

“Really now, Kida-senpai, maybe you're just a little insecure about your– ”

“Guys!” 

Kida and Aoba turned to Mikado.

“What?” they both asked

Mikado looked around nervously, trying to find a change of topic, a distraction.

'Damn it! Just when you need a fight between Shizuo-san and Izaya -san they're not here. But if you want to have a peaceful day they just end up appearing and destroying your ice cream.'

Mikado was still sore about that. A few days ago when he had bought an ice cream cone Izaya and Shizuo had appeared out of nowhere and somehow in the chaos his ice cream had fallen to the floor.

And they hadn't apologized! Hell, they hadn't even noticed.

Mikado's eyes hardened. He'd have to make them pay for that one of these days. He was so going into boss mode next time he saw them.

Wait. Ice cream.

“Masaomi, Aoba-kun, how about we get some ice cream?” Mikado smiled nervously.

Aoba and Kida looked at each other, then at Mikado, and nodded

After a few minutes later the three of them had bought their ice cream and sat at a bench with Mikado in the middle, with Kida on his left side, and Aoba on his right. Mikado, as usual, had bought his favorite, chocolate flavor. Nothing could ruin this. Well, almost nothing.

Those two started arguing. Again. Mikado sighed. 'Oh, well, whatever. I'll just enjoy my ice cream. Let's see if they like it once theirs have melted,' tough Mikado.

He tasted a bit of the ice cream. 'Cold and sweet... It's perfect!'

Now with a content smile on his face he started to enjoy his ice cream. He licked it slowly, savoring every bit, letting it melt on his tongue.

 He closed his eyes. That way he could concentrate on the taste.

Mikado swirled his tongue over the surface, blocking the noise of the city. To him, there was nothing but him and the ice cream now.

He started sucking some parts of his treat, moaning a little as the sweetness filled his mouth. There was only a little left of his ice cream now and he noticed some was dripping down the cone and he licked it carefully, before it reached his hand.

Now only the cone was left.

Mikado was satisfied. These few minutes of pleasure and peace must have been his reward for putting up with his friends bickering all the time. He licked his upper lip, cleaning the little bit of ice cream that was still there.

Then he paused. Something was weird... there was too much silence. Sure, he could hear the noise of the people, the streets were busy after all, but his best friend and kouhai weren't arguing.

Maybe the ice cream had a good effect on them too?

He looked to his left and then to his right.

“Um...guys? You okay?”

Kida and Aoba were staring and him. Kida was biting his bottom lip and Aoba had his lips parted, both of them slightly red in the face. Both of theirs ice creams melted.

“What a waste of good ice cream! Seriously you two! And why are you staring at me? Do I have ice cream on my face?”

Something was definitely wrong. Aoba snapped out his thoughts and an evil glint appeared in his eyes.

“Why yes, Mikado-senpai, you have some ice cream on your cheek.”

At Aoba's suggestive tone Kida also snapped out his toughs and looked at him suspiciously.

Mikado brushed his left cheek, trying to clean any ice cream that might be there.

“No, senpai, on your right cheek. Don't worry, I'll clean it off for you.”

“Ah, there's no need Aoba-kun! I can do it– “

Aoba laid his hand on Mikado's shoulder and leaned in closer to his face. He seemed to inspect Mikado's cheek and after a few moments gave said cheek a big wet lick. Aoba leaned back and stared into Mikado's eyes, as if sending a secret message and smiled.

“There, senpai, now you're all clean!”

Mikado felt his face heating up. He was sure even his ears must be red! He knew his kouhai had some not-so-innocent feelings for him, but he never thought that Aoba would be _this_ forward.

Aoba smirked. His senpai's blushing face was the cutest thing ever. If only he could tease him a bit more…

“U-um, thanks, Aoba-kun...”

 “Thanks?! You shouldn't be thanking him, Mikado! This sadistic shark bastard is trying to manipulate you!”

“Manipulate? The only one who's doing that and you should be wary of is Orihara Izaya. But then again, you're the one who knows what that man is capable of, right, Kida-senpai? Too bad you're a coward who can't even admit the truth to his best friend.”

Aoba smirked, showing an expression he only used in front of the members of Blue Square. He was tired of this Kida trying to get closer to his senpai after he had abandoned him once.

Kida flinched. That was spot on. He wasn't proud of that. But to have it told to his face by his love rival... and on top of that in front of Mikado?

“ I was just protecting Mikado! But I don't expect someone like you to understand that”

“To me it seems like you were just protecting yourself. What do you think Mikado-senpai?” said Aoba. 

'Shit. This just keeps getting worse. Why can't they at least stay in silence?' though Mikado. He was really getting tired of this now. He didn't want to choose a side, they both had a point.

“Mikadooo-kun!”

Aoba's and Kida's eyebrow twitched. That voice....No way it was that guy...

“Izaya-san!”

“Orihara Izaya, what are you doing here?”

“Heh, don't be so hostile Kuronuma-kun. I just wanted to greet you”

“Well, you already did, you can go away now, Izaya-san,” said Kida and smiled.

“I think we finally agree on something, Kida-senpai.”

Izaya glared. These brats were so arrogant, when they were just mere pieces, not players.

“Um, did you want something, Izaya-san?” asked Mikado.

“Ah, Mikado-kun. As always you're the only one who shows me affection!”

'Orihara Izaya, you'd better not try anything on Mikado-senpai.' Aoba was irritated. Why couldn't he have some alone time with his senpai?

“Actually Mikado-kun, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go see a horror movie with me?” He had nothing better to do, he had done his work for the day. But he was curious about Ryuugamine Mikado. He was an important piece. Something told him there was more that meets the eye in this boy.

The three Raira students were shocked.

 Mikado and Izaya watching a horror movie in the cinema, where it was so dark? Mikado would get scared and Izaya would try something perverted on him! While the Dollars leader was wondering how to reject the offer, Aoba and Kida looked at each other and nodded. They both stood up and threw their ice creams away.

Izaya avoided two punches coming at him.

'Heh. Humans are so interesting. They always find a way to surprise me.'

Kida and Aoba had made a truce in about 3 seconds, just to get away the informant from their friend.

“You're not going anywhere with Mikado” they both yelled.

And Mikado was shocked. His friends had tried to punch Orihara Izaya! Things couldn't get any messier.

Or so he thought.

“IZAYAAA-KUUUUUN!  You flea! What did I tell you about showing your face in Ikebukuro?”

“Eeep, Shizu-chan, bad timing as always, “

“Hell yes, let's the 3 of us show this bastard a lesson!” yelled Kida.

Mikado though this was enough. He didn't want his friends to join a fight with two of the most dangerous people in Ikebukuro. But he had to admit, it was fun seeing them both so protective of him. He stood up from the bench grabbed Aoba and Kida by their hands and started running away smiling all the way. He squeezed both their hands and laughed. He had to admit, this was so much fun!

His two friends were surprised, but quickly recovered and smiled at him, enjoying the warmth of Mikado's hand.

'So, in order to make them work together and not bicker all the time, all I need to do is act naive in front of Izaya-san, and then let them try to kill him, 'though Mikado and smirked. ' I see no problem with that.'


End file.
